Unorthodox Family
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Chris and Melissa are having a baby. Scott finds it more than a little weird that he and his late ex-girlfriend are going to share a sibling.


**I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Scott blinked a few times and gaped at his mother and Chris. "Say that again?"

"I'm pregnant. Chris and I are having a baby," Melissa explained for the second time with a nervous smile on her face. She had been nervous since the moment this pregnancy had been confirmed and the fear likely wasn't going away anytime soon.

"You're sure?"

She glared at him. "Okay, first off, I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't sure. Second of all, I'm surprised you didn't pick up on this sooner, what with my numerous trips to the bathroom and mood swings. And third of all, shouldn't you be able to hear the heartbeat?"

He cocked his head and focused. Sure enough, another heartbeat started to echo in his ears and a smile lit up his face. Scott pulled his mother in for a hug and then awkwardly patted Chris on the shoulder. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks. I know this in awkward in a multitude of ways but your mother and I are going to raise this baby together so we're all going to have to get used to it," Chris replied with a serious look on his face. Like Melissa, he was nervous and worried. He hadn't exactly expected this to happen and it was bringing back some of his grief over Allison - she would have adored having a sibling (even if the fact that she was going to share said sibling with Scott was pretty fucking weird on several levels).

"We'll make it work," Melissa firmly declared, her hand wandering to her still flat stomach. She wondered how much different pregnancy was going to go this time around - so many things had changed since the last time she had done this.

"We will," Scott reassured them before hugging his mother again and then heading out to check on the pack. He was unusually quiet, something that worried Malia.

"You've been acting pretty weird since you got here. Tell me what's wrong," she told her boyfriend.

"I'll tell you later - when we're alone." The pack would find out eventually but Scott planned to keep this to himself (and Malia and Stiles) for just a little while longer. Although, he did look forward to multiple looks of surprise when the news finally did get out.

"Fine." But Malia eyed him in concern and planned to confront Scott about what was bothering him as soon as the others left. Needless to say, she wasn't surprised when he finally did tell her.

"Why are you not surprised?" he asked in confusion.

"Because I'm observant. Your mother kept excusing herself to go to the bathroom multiple times a day, and it was pretty easy to figure out from there. Plus, I heard the heartbeat the other day." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

Malia laughed. "Because I figured your mom hadn't figured it out or was keeping it a secret for now. I've gotten better at that shit!"

Scott pulled his girlfriend closer to him and kissed her. "You have," he acknowledged. "God, you're amazing."

"I absolutely am."

"Never change, baby. Never change." He was so happy to have her by her side and hoped they had a future together. But they were still young and everything could change, something that sometimes scared the shit out of him.

For now, Scott pushed his mother's pregnancy to the back of his mind and figured he'd worry about it another day.

* * *

Scott stumbled upon Melissa and Chris cuddling on the couch about six weeks later and grimaced. Melissa tried to hide her smirk and failed. "We disgusting you again?"

"Believe me, nothing will be more disgusting than walking in on you two. I wish I could erase that moment from my brain."

"Don't we all," Chris muttered underneath his breath. He let out an oomph when Melissa elbowed him. "Hey!"

"Don't hey me, Christopher Argent." She yawned (another unfortunate side effect of pregnancy, and she wished she could get through the day without multiple naps) and snuggled in closer to him.

"I love you, Melissa."

"I love you too, but that's not getting you out of trouble. Your kid's wreaking havoc on my body, and you will pay for this at some point," Melissa (sort of playfully) threatened.

The look on his face sent Scott into a fit of laughter. "Great," a less than enthused Chris replied. "And stop laughing, Scott!"

That only made it worse and he doubled over. "Good luck, Chris. I think you're going to need it."

Melissa frowned. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Scott McCall?"

"Oh, you dug yourself into a hole. Good luck!" Chris smiled as he watched Scott try to talk his way out of his fuck up.

* * *

By Melissa's seventh month of pregnancy, Scott could no longer ignore the fact that he and Allison were going to share a sibling. Yes, she was dead (this whole situation would have been even weirder if she was still alive) but it still counted. "I don't know what's wrong with me," he told Stiles and Malia.

"You're going to have a little sister. Try to focus on that!" Malia tried. She figured it wouldn't work and sure enough, it hadn't.

Stiles shrugged. "I'm not in your situation, buddy, so I can't tell you how to feel. But maybe you should talk to your mom and Chris about this? I'm sure Chris is freaking out about this after what happened to Allison. This has to be fucking with his mind."

Scott groaned. "Why are you two no help? You're my best friend and my girlfriend. You're supposed to know what to say!"

"Yeah, not really. Sorry." Malia leaned against Scott and kissed him.

He relaxed just a little. "At least your actions speak louder than words. And fuck, why am I speaking in cliches right now?"

Both Stiles and Malia snorted. "I can't calm you down the way she can, Scott, so sorry about your luck. But seriously, you're bringing down the mood nearly time I see you with Chris and Melissa. They're excited about this baby but they're less enthused when they watch you. Just talk to them," Stiles encouraged.

"Why are you two so stubborn?"

"Hey, you picked out. Now you're stuck with us."

Malia nodded at Stiles. "What he said, Scott."

"Fine." And then he reluctantly left them to go back home, where his mother and Chris were waiting for him.

"You okay?" Melissa asked in concern after she noticed the look on her son's face.

Chris's stomach dropped to his feet. Was the rug about to pulled out from underneath them? Things had been quiet since everyone teamed up to take down the last big threat in Beacon Hills. "What's wrong? Do we need to hunt something?" he pressed.

Scott shook his head. "That's not it. You guys know I'm really happy for you, right?"

Melissa walked up to him and looked in his eyes. "We know but something's obviously bothering you. What is it?"

"This is really weird but I'm having an issue with the fact that this baby will be the half-sister of both me and Allison. I was fine with you guys being in a relationship but I think it's finally hitting me? I don't know exactly. But I honestly can't wait to meet her." If nothing else, at least his mom's mood swings and random-ass cravings would come to an end. They were all sick of it, even though the pack had stepped up to help.

"Oh, sweetheart." Melissa started laughing. "You think Chris and I aren't having the same problem? It's really fucking weird. But I think it'll be okay the instant this little girl comes into this world." She guided Scott's hand to her stomach and as if on cue, the baby kicked. "She's saying hi to the big brother she can't wait to meet."

Scott looked down and grinned as the baby continued to kick his palm. "Well, at least I'm not alone in this."

"You're definitely not. But we'll make it work," Chris assured him, wondering how Scott would react when he learned he planned to propose to Melissa soon (she knew about it but told him to wait until after the baby was born).

Their reassurances actually helped Scott (because at least he wasn't alone) and the excitement about his little sister started to build. And he fell in love with her the instant Emilia Charlotte Argent was placed in his arms for the first time. It was still pretty weird to all involved, however, that Scott and Allison shared a sibling. And Scott happily gave Melissa away at the wedding just eight months later.


End file.
